Korrlok Month: Downtown
by spockandawe
Summary: Tarrlok never seemed to drink, and as soon as she realized, Korra wanted nothing more than to see him completely drunk.


It took me a long time to notice that Tarrlok hardly ever had alcohol, and certainly never enough to get drunk. When I did realize, I was completely consumed with curiosity about what he'd be like. Maybe he'd mostly sworn off alcohol because he was a violent drunk? Or maybe he was the sort to think everyone he talked to was his new best friend. I don't think his dignity would have put up with that too well. I couldn't find any answer that satisfied me, and when I tried to bring it up in conversation he changed the subject. It was frustrating, and the longer I was left wondering the more curious I got. I _had _to see him drunk.

It took a long time just to persuade him to go out downtown with me. I finally got him to say he'd go a week beforehand when he was distracted with council business, but then I held him to the promise when the time came. He sighed heavily as we walked into the bar and found a table together, but now that I had him there he wasn't going to escape. I sipped a beer but he only asked for a water while we sat and talked. Finally, I went to the bartender and came back with two shots of cactus juice. His eyes narrowed.

"Korra, you're taking two shots just like that? That's not safe."

"Oh, no. I know better than that. One's for you!"

"Absolutely not. If you'd asked me I would have refused-"

I let my lower lip quiver artfully. "But I got it just for you..."

He had never been good at saying no to me. He sighed again as I handed him the small glass, but when I counted to three and drank mine, he tossed his back too. I shivered at the burning in my throat as I swallowed. Delicious. I snuck a sideways glance at Tarrlok, and he didn't seem unhappy, but it looked like it had been a long time since he'd taken a shot. I grinned and punched him on the shoulder.

"Not so bad, huh?"

"That was fine. But no more."

" It's alright, I understand. At your age you have to be careful. You have to slow down so you don't hurt yourself. I don't mind if you don't think you can keep up with me." I continued in that vein for some time. He obviously knew what I was doing, but it was still getting to him. Finally he cut me off.

"I've been drinking since before you were born. I can handle more drinks you'd dare to try."

"Prove it!"

He glared at me as he stood to bring back more alcohol. I had to swallow at the plate full of cactus juice shots he carried back to the table.

"What, are you afraid?"

"No! But you just finished telling me not to take two shots together."

"Oh, we don't have to drink this all now. We just have to finish before the night ends. Any time one of us decides they'll take a shot, the other has to match them. Do you think you can manage that?"

"Fine!" I snapped, reaching for a glass. "Let's do this."

I lost count very early on. We definitely went faster than was smart. I'm not even sure it was midnight yet when I reached for the plate and found it empty. It took me a long while to understand. I asked Tarrlok where the drinks had gone and he seemed just as surprised as me, feeling around the plate as if the glasses were just invisible. We both agreed some fresh air might be good and stood to head outside. My head swam at the sudden motion, and I had to brace myself against the table while I regained my balance. Tarrlok didn't seem much better off. The other patrons looked nervously at us as we leaned against each other, staggering towards the door.

I could have lain down on the street to relax in the chill of the night, but Tarrlok suggested we keep moving. I would have much rather had a nap on the ground, but I was realizing just how drunk I was and realized he was right. My arm was around his waist and his was around my shoulders as we headed unsteadily for home. I'm not sure either of us would have remained upright without leaning on the other. He was mostly quiet while we walked, focusing intently on his feet. I didn't mind the silence much because I having equal trouble walking.

There wasn't much talking until we got home and flopped together on the biggest couch in the living room. I don't think either of us was very coherent, but the conversation soon turned to me. I lay half across his chest with his arms wrapped around me, and his chin rested on top of my head. His words weren't very articulate, but when I questioned his assertion that I was the 'prettiest woman in the city,' he launched into a list of my charms. He wasn't especially coherent, and I couldn't be certain of his judgment on things like my 'delicacy,' but I was astounded by how much he had to say. He began to repeat himself eventually, but I didn't mind listening to him compliment me more. At some point I rolled over to look up at him, and as he talked he let my hair down and combed it out gently with his fingers. I finally fell asleep that way, tucked into his arms, listening to the soothing sound of his voice. I wasn't sure how much of the evening I'd remember in the morning, but I knew that I wanted to get Tarrlok drunk more often.


End file.
